


Hips Don't Lie

by ladyarcherfan3



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyarcherfan3/pseuds/ladyarcherfan3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A strong base equals a stronger punch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hips Don't Lie

It started out as a grin. It grew steadily grew into half breathed chuckles, until Felicity’s entire body shook with suppressed laughter. 

Sara’s eyes were closed, but she felt the laughter through every point of contact between her and Felicity, from lips to hips. She sat up, straddling Felicity’s waist. “What’s so funny?” she asked, breathless. 

Felicity’s grin grew. “Remember when you told me a strong foundation equals a stronger punch?” 

“Yes. And what does that have to do with what we’re doing now?”

Even as the words left her mouth, Sara felt Felicity’s feet plant on the mattress, and her legs - which had been spread and relaxed - tense and clamp around her hips. Then they were twisting, Sara slamming on her back, Felicity landing on top of her with a grunt. 

“See?” she said into Sara’s collarbone, tone somehow both proud and embarrassed. “Not a punch, but it’s stronger.” 

“Smooth,” Sara said, smirking. 

“Okay, so how else was I supposed to practice that move?” Felicity huffed. 

“During sparring and grappling practice, which is what I thought you were referencing, which is terrible and hilarious at the same time.” Sara teased. Then she rocked her hips up into Felicity’s, earning a happy gasp. “But you’re right about that strong foundation. And hips don’t lie.” 

“Ugh, and I thought you said I had bad references.” 

“You’re still cute.” 

Felicity smiled, lips still pressed against Sara’s collarbone. “I know.”


End file.
